Juego de besos
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Está bien, dijo Allan, será divertido, él dijo.Y no, no se estaba divirtiendo en lo absoluto. Feligette.


Juego de besos.

Félix veía fijamente a Allan con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el moreno simplemente se encogía de hombros para mirarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Está bien, dijo Allan, será divertido, él dijo.

Y no, no se estaba divirtiendo en lo absoluto.

¿Y por qué?

Porque se encontraba en medio de una fiesta con todos sus compañeros de clases, en donde todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo menos el, inclusive con cierta chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules preguntándole cada cinco minutos que como estaba, que quería, las constantes atenciones de Bridgette le estaban haciendo querer salir corriendo de esa fiesta y la única razón por la cual no la había hecho era porque su amigo Allan lo había detenido del brazo para pedirle que se quedara un poco más, además esta era la primera vez que su padre le daba permiso para asistir a una fiesta y no era justo que terminara de esa forma solo porque no podía soporta a Bridgette. Frunció mas el ceño, escuchando la ruidosa música y se regañó a sí mismo en el momento en que había pensado que sería una buena idea. Vio caminar a Bridgette hacia él con dos latas de refresco y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, no se cansaba, no se rendía, Bridgette solía ser así de insistente, soltó un suspiro frustrado esperando que llegara a él, pero no paso, porque entonces Allegra detuvo la música y se paró de pie sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de todos los invitados, entonces Bridgette se detuvo para mirarla.

– Oigan todos, amigos, comienza la segunda parte de mi gran fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo la rubia, entonces su tono de cambio, una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios y sus cejas subieron sugestivas – comienza la ronda de besos. ¡¿Quién quiere jugar a la botella?!

Algunos exclamaron sorprendidos, otros asintieron extasiados, unos más murmuraban avergonzados, pero al final todos fueron arrastrados a ese loco juego de besos. Félix frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Simplemente se negaba a dejar que cualquier chica lo bese, sus besos solo podrían pertenecer a Ladybug, entonces su mirada subió y se topo con los flamantes ojos azules de Bridgette quien lo observaba embelesada quizás sumergida en sus más profundas fantasías, de sus ojos su mirada bajo hasta sus labios que estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar ligeros suspiros, de un suave color rosa brillante y quizás de un sabor similar a las fresas… Félix negó con su cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos de besarla… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

– Rueda de chicas y rueda de chicos – dijo Allegra aun desde la mesa y con una botella en cada mano – ¡estas son las reglas! – gritó mientras bajaba de la mesa y le daba una de las botellas a Claude y agitaba en su mano la restante – los chicos tendrán su ronda y a quien sea elegido por la botella deberá besar a nuestra chica elegida.

– ¿Los besos deben ser obligatoriamente en los labios o en donde elijas? – preguntó Rose con su inocente vocecilla. Pero la sonrisa macabra y la risa de Allegra le respondió antes que dijera palabra alguna.

– En los labios, o-bli-ga-to-ri-a-men-te – dijo recalcando cada palabra con suma lentitud,

– ¿Qué pasa si no quiero besar a nadie? – se vio preguntando, todos los ojos recayeron en él, se palmeo la frente mentalmente a ver los ojos de desilusión de Bridgette.

– Deberás… ¡Marcharte de mí fiesta! – fue lo que respondió Allegra casi a gritos después de que Félix hubiese arruinado su juego.

Estuvo tentado a caminar y salir de una vez, pero miro de reojo a Allan que lo fulminaba con la mirada, alternando su vista con su mejor amigo y la chica que lo acosaba constantemente suspiro frustrado, para dejase caer en el sillón mas cercano con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que justamente tuviera que besar a Bridgette? Era una en un millón.

– Me quedare – susurró.

– Bien – exclamó Allegra – comencemos entonces.

Una vez estuvieron formadas las rondas, chicos y chicas se reunieron para darle inicio al giro de la botella, los chicos (Allan, Claude, Nathaniel, Iván, Kim, Max y Félix) estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa, mientras que las chicas (Allegra, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alyx y Bridgette) se reunieron en la cocina, de esa forma ninguno vería a la chica elegida hasta que fuera el momento del beso, cuando ella llegara de la cocina el ya debería estar de pie esperándola para que todos observaran como sus labios se tocaran.

La botella comenzó a girar y mientras veían como giraba sin detenerse Allegra se acercó a Bridgette, quien completamente concentrada la observaba girar.

– Esta podría ser tu oportunidad de dar un beso a Agreste – susurró la muchacha, haciendo sonrojar a Bridgette hasta las orejas y cuyas mejillas parecían dos brillantes manzanas.

– No creo que yo sea capaz de algo como eso – susurró tímida la joven.

– ¡Oh, claro que sí! – exclamó su amiga – son las reglas del juego, así que ¡Buena suerte!

La primera ronda comenzó y afortunadamente Ivan y Mylene habían sido los primeros, su beso fue un poco tímido, pero ya estaban más acostumbrados a ellos, así que no resulto tan difícil, luego Rose tuvo que darle un beso a Nathaniel y Allegra a Max, la chica no se cohibió y lo tomo en sus brazos como si el fuera la chica. Todos se rieron del pobre chico cuando la rubia termino con él.

Entonces en la sala, Felix veía con los brazos cruzados como rodara la botella, esperando que no le tocara besar a nadie y más específicamente a Bridgette, pero una ronda más y él no era el señalado por la botella, resulto ser Claude, el castaño sonrió lentamente y se levantó del círculo.

– Parece ser que me toca a mí – dijo resignado, con fingido asombro.

– ¿Ya están listos, chicos? – pregunto a gritos Allegra desde la cocina.

– ¡Si! – grito Claude – ya pueden traerla.

– Me pegunto, quien será la afortunada – dijo Kim bromeando con Max mientras le arrojaba un cojín a Claude en la cabeza.

Félix estaba refunfuñado aun sobre el sillón, trataba de ignorar las escenas que le parecían un poco bochornosas y no entendía porque Allan se estaba divirtiendo tanto, tampoco le importaba quien sería la siguiente hasta que escucho su voz.

– Creo que esa soy yo, Kim – murmuró Bridgette, quien aparecía a la cabeza de las demás chicas, Félix no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajasen hasta ella para toparse con sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas incandescentes de un suave color rojo. Desvió la mirada, apenada al notar al rubio que la estaba mirando de una forma en que nunca había sido mirada.

Allegra entro dando tumbos y tomo a Claude de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la sala, junto a Bridgette, para pasar a ser el centro de todas las miradas.

– Vamos, nene – dijo eufórica – solo un besito.

Allegra le giñó a Bridgette quien asintió sonrojada hasta mas no poder.

– Será solo un besito – dijo Claude acercándose a ella demasiado y tomándola de las manos, Félix contemplo aquella escena, mirándolos sonreír, con complicidad y las bromas del joven castaño no estaban colaborando con su buen humor – a no ser que supliques por más.

La suave risa de Bridgette llego a sus oídos cuando desvió la mirada para no ver la escena y entonces levanto nuevamente la vista, para ver lo hermosa que se veía esa noche ¿o es que se ve siempre así?

– No lo hare, Claude – dijo, cada vez mas cerca de sus labios – no te hagas ilusiones.

Y entonces… sus labios no pudieron tocarse.

Félix ante aquella vista se había levantado casi de un salto para tomar la mano de Bridgette y halarla hacia él y sellar sus labios con un beso tan apasionado que la dejo sin aliento, Bridgette lo miro ligeramente sorprendida pero poco a poco fue cediendo, para disfrutar de aquel momento tan esperado. Era verdad, sus labios sabían a fresas dulces y vainilla y eran tan suaves que se veía contemplando la idea de no abandonarlos jamás. Se separaron sin alentó ante la mirada de todos los presentes que observaban atónitos a la pareja. Félix recorrió su mirada uno por uno, para detenerse en Claude que se veía igual de sorprendido que los demás.

– No pienses en ponerle un dedo encima – amenazó Félix con su voz de hielo tan desprovista de emociones que era incapaz de saber si estaba enojado o solo era sarcasmo – Bridgette me pertenece solo a mi ¿oyes?

Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta y Bridgette no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas si eso era posible para luego tomar su brazo y abrazarse a el mientras ocultaba su cara en su hombro de la pura vergüenza. Fue entonces que cayo en cuanta de lo que los celos y la mirada de ver a Bridgette besando a otro lo habían cegado de tan manera que termino besándola en medio de todos.

– El juego terminó – dijo antes de salir de la casa, no sin antes tomar la mano de Bridgette para alejarla lo mas posible de ese montón de locos y sus juegos de besos.

Estuvieron andando en silencio por las calles de Paris aun tomados de las manos, y Bridgette no podía dejar de imaginarse toda una vida a su lado solo por eso y además de que esa noche la había besado sin obligaciones de que fuera solo por el juego, la había besado porque había querido y ahora estaba siendo arrastrada en medio de la noche por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Paris.

– Félix – susurro, no la escucho, estaba tan concentrado y refunfuñado que no le prestó atención a sus palabras, trato otra vez – ¡Félix! – estaba vez un poco mas duro y el joven volteo a verla, sonrojado hasta mas no poder y continuo caminando – ¿a dónde me llevas?

– ¡A tu casa! – respondió cortante – voy a dejarte con tus padres.

– ¿No pudimos quedaros hasta que la fiesta terminara? – preguntó con inocencia y eso lo comenzó a enojar mas si eso era posible.

– No – respondió con su tono hostil – esos locos seguirían haciendo de las suyas si continuábamos allí. ¿A quien se le ocurre un juego de la botella en un cumpleaños? Además, ¡¿Por qué demonios estabas jugando eso?! Yo me retire del juego en cuando comenzó.

– ¿qué? – preguntó sorprendida, ella había ido allí cada vez que se iban a besar y lo vio sentado en el sillón, pensaba que estaba participando en el juego, entonces de no ser así, no hubiese tenido oportunidad alguna de besarlo.

– Debiste hacer lo que yo y apartarte – dijo furioso de repente, pero no descargaba la ira contra la chica, o estaba pensando que no era así, no esperaba hacerlo y asustarla y hacerla llorar como otras veces, realmente no le gustaba que ella llorara, la miro de reojo, pero no le gusto la expresión de sorpresa que tenia en su rostro. Su ceja templo un poco – ¿pero como fui tan tonto para creer que tendrías un poco de juicio y no participarías en esa locura? Hubieses terminado besando a cualquier, pero allí estabas dispuesta a besar a Claude solo por seguir las estúpidas reglas de un absurdo juego. ¿Es que no tienes sentido común?

– Félix – interrumpió Bridgette el largo monologo que el rubio voceaba arrastrándola por Paris. Tomó fuertemente su mano disfrutando de su contacto para luego hacer que se detuviera de un jalón – si no estabas jugando ¿Por qué me besaste?

Sin haberse dado cuenta estaban solo a un par de metros de la cafetería de los padres de Bridgette, por lo menos si la dejaba dentro rápidamente no tendría que responder a su pregunta, no podía decirla simplemente te bese para protegerte de las malas influencias de nuestros amigos, eso no se lo creería ni en un millón de años, tampoco podría decirle que fue por celos, porque al pensar que Claude pondría sus labios sobre los suyos se había llenado de una rabia ciega que no supo que hacer y cuando debió haber huido de todo aquello se la había llevado consigo y ahora se encontraba en esa engorrosa situación.

Pero cuando estaba muriendo en sus pensamientos por encontrar una respuesta, la consiguió, lo suficientemente cruel para no darle ilusiones, al fin y al cabo, él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, ¿de acuerdo? Solo de ella, no podía permitirse tener sentimientos por Bridgette.

Soltó su mano y respondió sin mirarla a los ojos:

– Solo te bese porque Claude iba a besarte. Buenas noches, Bridgette.

Y se marchó, huyo, como el gato cobarde que era, dejándola sola con la duda aun reflejada en sus ojos azules. Una vez en su habitación se cambio por su pijama y se recostó en su cama, acariciando sus labios aun sintiendo los de su amado sobre los suyos, sonriendo porque había sido el más grande avance que había hecho, sus palabras resonaron en su mente, sin embargo, eso solo revelaba que estaba celoso de Claude y si atabas cabos, sentía celos porque estaba enamorado de ella.

– Algún día vas a admitir lo que sientes por mí. Lo sé.

 **Att: Tarah, espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
